


dangerous thoughts

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, Jacket sharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Sugawara in the 3rd gym with Kuroo’s team jacket.





	dangerous thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



The third gym is still active, if not full, by the time that all the other players at the training camp have retired to eating and relaxing, and Tetsurou takes a moment to breathe. The others are still going, excited and enthused in a way that’s almost endearing, though Tsukishima hides it well. Even Akaashi is a little more outgoing than he usually is, though his face doesn’t really show it much. The others rearrange themselves on the court, ready to start another round of practice, and Tetsurou is just about to walk over when there’s a noise behind him.

There’s a head of silver hair poked through the doorway, and Suga smiles when he notices Tetsurou looking. “Hey there, captain.”

Tetsurou grins, and though his heart gives a mighty thump at the way Suga says it, he tries not to focus on how ‘captain’ sounds coming out of his mouth. “Hey.”

The others notice him then and start yelling from the court, Bokuto and Hinata practically jumping in place with excitement at seeing they have a visitor. There’s a garbled, yelled mess of ‘Suga-senpai’ and ‘hey hey’ and both Tsukishima and Akaashi scold them for being too loud. Suga laughs lightly, like he’s completely used to being exclaimed at like that, and turns back to Tetsurou as he fully enters the room. “I came to see how our young crows are doing. You guys don’t mind if I watch, do you?”

“Not at all. Obviously they’re excited.” He gestures to where Hinata is still cheering on one side of the net, chattering something at Lev that they can’t quite hear, even with his considerable volume. “Make yourself at home.”

He nods at the bench along the wall where they’ve left their things, and Suga smiles before he wanders over. Tetsurou turns back to the rest and claps as he makes his way back on court, and then he’s got his attention fully on the others, evaluating what they do so he can give them tips afterward. Hinata has just scored a point with a fantastic block that Tetsurou congratulates him over when Suga’s voice drifts over to them, though Tetsurou’s not paying enough attention to tell what he says.

Akaashi answers him anyway, and then they’re back to practicing, attention on the ball. It’s a good practice, and when it’s over Tetsurou applauds them all for the good work they’ve done, how much they’ve improved in such a short time. He gets distracted by Lev for a bit, and by the time Lev finally skips out the door at Yaku’s distant yell Tetsurou expects to be the only one left in the quiet gym.

He’s not though. Instead he turns toward the bench to gather his things only to see Suga still sitting there, only this time he’s wearing Tetsurou’s jacket. Suga seems to notice his gaze, and a bit of pink settles on his cheeks as he explains. “It was pretty chilly over here, and Akaashi said I could borrow a jacket, so.” He tilts his head to the side in a move that Tetsurou thinks is far too cute to be legal. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Uh, no.” He tries to pull his attention away from thinking about how good Suga looks in it, and instead winds up wondering how he’d look in his shirt instead. Or maybe the jacket and nothing else.

“…Kuroo?” Suga’s voice finally breaks through, though he sounds a little exasperated, like it’s not the first time he’s tried to get Tetsurou’s attention. He smiles when Tetsurou coughs and picks up his bag. “I asked if you were okay?”

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He swings the bag over his shoulder and starts toward the door. “Did you need something with me?”

“Oh, yes, captain.” And Tetsurou can’t possibly be imagining that tone of voice, something that he can only describe as a purr, velvety and devious. “I couldn’t possibly leave without thanking you for letting me use your jacket, now could I?”

He wraps his hands around Tetsurou’s closest arm, and looks up with him like he’s a cat that’s just found his next snack. Tetsurou stutters something, he’s not sure what, and that only makes the smirk on Suga’s face grow. He realizes, instantly, that he’s somehow gotten himself into trouble.

And as Suga slowly blinks up at him, he thinks to himself that he doesn’t mind a single bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dangerous But Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236744) by [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli)




End file.
